


Английский завтрак

by Сейлор Свинцовая Ворона (Havah_Nagilah)



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havah_Nagilah/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%80%20%D0%A1%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D0%92%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0
Summary: После победы над мимиками Рита Вратаски продолжает служить в армии. Уильям Кейдж ушел в отставку, переехал в Лондон и работает в автомастерской. Но зажить «долго и счастливо» им обоим мешают собственные демоны...
Relationships: William Cage/Rita Vrataski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Английский завтрак

**Author's Note:**

> Возможны незначительные отклонения от канона.
> 
> Кейдж/Рита — ОТП с первого взгляда :З

Этим утром в Лондоне свежо и ясно. Солнце поднимается всё выше, возвращая миру привычные цвета. Ветер бьется о стекло, умоляя впустить его, но я не слушаюсь. Вместо этого переворачиваю шкворчащий кусок мяса на сковороде. Раскаленные брызги летят на руки. Я одергиваюсь, тихо ругнувшись, затем откладываю щипцы и лезу в холодильник. Разбиваю пару яиц на сковородку поменьше, накрываю крышкой. Кофе-машина заправлена и ждет приказа.

В квартире Риты всё выглядит иначе. Из ее окон открывается вид на Темзу и Тауэрский мост, из моих — на птичий рынок. В конце концов, это ведь она — прославленный герой войны. Я теперь не имею с этим миром ничего общего.

За стеной, в спальне, звенит будильник. Его трель обрывается глухим ударом. Ровно через минуту, когда тостер выплевывает два поджаристых хлебца, Рита выползает в коридор. Как зверек, только очнувшийся от зимы, еще помятая, сонная, с взъерошенной шкуркой, потягиваясь неспешно... Не говоря ни слова, она скрывается в душе.

Я нажимаю кнопку кофеварки, убираю огонь на плите и опять гляжу в окно. Далеко к юго-востоку виднеется ощетиненный иглами Купол Тысячелетия, напоминая разинутую пасть Омеги, и я стараюсь не смотреть туда. Ни к чему. Война закончилась. Война, большую часть которой я прятался в тылу — пока сержант Вратаски умирала в стальных лапах мимиков.

Хочется верить, я с лихвой искупил это.

Стейки истекают пряным соком, и от запаха голова идет кругом. Начинаю накрывать на стол. Раскладываю по тарелкам яичницу и мясо, немного стручковой фасоли из банки. Блюдце с маслом для тостов. Себе крепкий кофе без сахара, для Риты — экзотический напиток, привезенный на прошлой неделе из Испании. По-моему, жуткая дрянь, но ей нравится. Отщипываю кусочек стейка, надеясь, что его аромат заставит Риту поторопиться. Заодно бегло пролистываю утреннюю прессу. Пожилой бразилец расстрелял сотрудников фирмы, где ему отказали на собеседовании. В метро Нью-Дели взорвана динамитная шашка: погибло четверо, ранены девятнадцать... Всё как в старые времена. А вы думали, какие-то пришельцы вынудят нас прекратить убивать друг друга? Черта с два.

Мой план сработал, Рита вылезает из ванной. Уже обсохшая, в штанах, волосы забраны, в глазах — по-прежнему пусто. Молча садится в углу, отхлебывает свою гадость, не морщась. Берет вилку с ножом и принимается пилить стейк.

Я смотрю на нее поверх планшета. Меня не покидает мысль, что она, скорей всего, лишь терпит влюбленного идиота. Под ногами не мешаюсь, готовлю вкусно, да и в остальном преуспел... Есть в этом что-то стереотипное. Ловелас, соблазняющий женщин налево и направо, находит единственную, стойкую к его чарам — и теряет голову. Обычное дело.

По мере того, как тарелка опустевает, взгляд Риты становится всё более осмысленным. Наконец она откладывает приборы, вытирает губы салфеткой и говорит:

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — отвечаю я.

Некоторое время мы снова сидим в тишине.

— Куда на этот раз? — решаюсь спросить.

— Хорватия.

— Когда вернешься?

— В четверг, — она добавляет, будто спохватившись: — Можешь пожить у меня.

— Долго до мастерской ехать.

— Как хочешь.

Беседа затухает, не начавшись. _Ни черта-то ты не изменилась, Рита-Роуз._

Думаю, она до сих пор не верит мне. Даже несмотря на то, что я так много знаю: про ее родителей, и про брата, и про высадку в Вердене, и про Картера с его дебильной штуковиной, заставляющей видеть глюки... Откуда? Небось вычитал из досье, в свое время я перелопатил их кучу, прежде чем воздеть боль Стальной Суки на знамя пропаганды. А что не вычитал, додумал сам. Штабная крыса, моим словам веры нет... Про рыжего Хендрикса, ради которого она вновь и вновь глотала дуло пистолета и нажимала курок, перезагружая день. Про те воспоминания, от которых просыпается с криками: холодный стол прозекторской, грубые кожаные ремни впиваются в лодыжки и запястья, во рту кляп. Свет наотмашь бьет в глаза. Вокруг — люди в биозащитных костюмах (некоторые лица смутно знакомы), у громилы в углу — нашивка морпеха... Как ей теперь хватает выдержки не плевать в морды этим тварям?!.. Волосы отходят клоками под мерное жужжание машинки. Рита дергается и задушенно кричит, когда рука в перчатке гладит ее по лысой голове. Палач берет маленькую секционную пилу. Диск взрезает воздух. Сердце набатом колотится в ушах. Рита снова кричит, захлебывается в агонии... и просыпается. Ее подушка мокрая от слюны и слез. Не в силах надышаться, она давится, кашляет и издает утробный, протяжный жуткий стон.

Я подскакиваю в постели, крепко прижимаю к себе, чувствуя, как ее бьет дрожь. «Всё хорошо, — повторяю глупо. _Ничего хорошего, болван._ — Всё хорошо, Рита. Это сон, только сон».

«Отпусти», — хрипло говорит она.

Рита ненавидит быть уязвимой. Ей хочется убежать на кухню, пристроиться к бутылке градусом покрепче или к пачке снотворного — или совместить их несколько раз и никогда уже не просыпаться. Я знаю, что не должен оставлять ее одну. Но сейчас ей меньше всего нужен очередной мужчина, который будет глух, когда она попросит остановиться.

«Отпусти, Кейдж».

Я отпускаю.

Рита возвращается, когда на улице почти светает, отворачивается и молча натягивает на себя одеяло.

Следующей ночью я опять лежу без сна, слушая ее дыхание.

— У меня что-то с лицом? — вдруг спрашивает Рита.

— Нет.

— Тогда не смотри так пристально.

— Прости, — лучезарно улыбаюсь. — Хочу налюбоваться, прежде чем ты уедешь. Мы ведь не увидимся почти неделю.

— А, — неопределенно говорит она. — Нальешь мне кофе?

— Конечно.

Я отрываюсь от своей тарелки и сую в кофе-машину чистую чашку. Через минуту ставлю ее перед Ритой. Она благодарит, но к напитку так и не притрагивается.

— Могла бы просто попросить отвернуться.

Она скалится и все-таки тянется к чашке. Впервые за сегодня хоть что-то отличное от равнодушия.

— Кстати, что в Хорватии? Какие-то учения?

— Не могу сказать.

— Не можешь, потому что не знаешь?

— Знаю.

— А, ясно. Простым смертным не положено.

— Извини.

«Смертным...»

Меня вдруг бросает в дрожь. Смертные. Мы оба смертные. Одна пуля, удар ножом или разорвавшийся снаряд — и Рита будет мертва по-настоящему. Больше никаких перезагрузок. Всё взаправду. Я кладу намасленный тост обратно на тарелку (теперь совсем нет аппетита), пытаясь справиться с паникой.

— Тебе... тебе обязательно ехать?

— Конечно, обязательно, — сердито говорит она. — Это военная служба, а не детский утренник. Мне ли объяснять, — Рита возмущенно косится на меня. — ...Билл, ты что?

Сцепляю пальцы, упираюсь в них носом.

— Ты не думала о том, чтобы бросить армию?

Она поперхивается и отставляет чашку.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— У тебя больше нет любимых занятий?

— Я больше ничего не умею.

— Ты же уйму лет на них потратила. Разве они не должны помочь тебе с университетом или типа того?

Она фыркает:

— Почему сразу не переехать на Гавайи? Купить домик у пляжа, завести кучу детей — всё, как вы, американцы, любите.

— Что в этом плохого? Мы с тобой освободили Землю. Мы герои. Неужели за это мы не имеем права хоть немного побыть счастливыми?

Она замолкает, отворачиваясь к окну.

— Тогда, по крайней мере, сходи к мозгоправу.

— Ни за что, — быстро отвечает она. — Мои мозги в порядке.

— Поэтому ты глотаешь снотворные, как конфеты. После них ведь не снятся кошмары?..

— Не твое дело, — цедит она.

Я взрываюсь:

— Черт возьми, Рита! Конечно, мое! Я не могу видеть, как любимая женщина страдает!

Она опять смотрит исподлобья.

— Ты полюбил не меня, — наконец непривычно тихо говорит она. — Ты полюбил Риту, с которой прошел огонь и воду. Но я не она. Поэтому незачем так со мной возиться.

— Та Рита застрелила меня как минимум сотню раз. Не очень настраивает на романтику, согласись.

Она слабо улыбается.

— Ты что, ищешь предлог, чтобы порвать со мной?

— С чего ты взял?

— Ну, ты никогда не была в восторге от наших отношений.

— Тогда я послала бы тебя к черту сразу же.

Я усмехаюсь. Да, чтобы заставить Риту Вратаски сделать то, что она не хочет, нужны немалые усилия.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Просто дай мне немного времени, Кейдж.

— Бери сколько хочешь, дорогая, — я со вздохом поднимаюсь. — Только не мучай себя.

Пока Рита собирает вещи, я складываю посуду в мойку. Проверяю в карманах ключи, телефон и кредитки.

— Я тебя провожу.

Мы вместе спускаемся на парковку. Рита кидает сумку на заднее сиденье черного «Шевроле», затем смотрит на часы:

— Мне пора.

— Береги себя.

_Это будет чертовски длинная неделя._

Рита вдруг крепко обнимает меня и шепчет:

— Не знаю, что ты там себе напридумывал, но выкинь это из головы. Я вернусь, слышишь?

Она быстро чмокает меня в край губ, отстраняется и, наверное, смутившись своего порыва, не оглядываясь садится в машину.

— Люблю тебя, — говорю ей.

Она только машет мне.

Я неспешно выхожу с парковки, смотря из-под руки вслед уезжающей Рите. Сегодня утром в Лондоне тепло и солнечно. Черный «Шевроле» останавливается на светофоре. В кармане пищит телефон. Сообщение.

«Кажется, я тоже люблю тебя».


End file.
